


A Ticklish Crush

by corndogg



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corndogg/pseuds/corndogg
Summary: Short writing on Mr. Tickle having a crush!





	A Ticklish Crush

Mr. Tickle sat in his bed late at night and felt his heart pound in his chest. He was one of the more social Mr. Men and felt like he could get anyone to laugh. Everyone’s giggles made Mr. Tickle feel a rush of delight. He was proud of his craft! But.... There was one Mr. Man in particular that had a laugh and smile that caught his attention above others...

Mr. Tickle wrapped his long arms around his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. _Mr. Grumpy!_

All Mr. Tickle wanted was to ignite that smile and laugh, he’d go straight to Heaven if Mr. Grumpy wanted a tickle! This crush has gone on a while, and many of the Mr. Men and Little Misses were well aware of what was going on.

You would think that such a colorful array of friends giving their advice and support would be enough to give confidence to Mr. Tickle. Even alone, he was a bold fellow, always tickling, hugging, and playing with his friends. Despite this, the big hang ups for him admitting his romantic feelings were two complicated puzzles...

First, _Did Mr. Grumpy dislike him and his tickles?_ The two Mr. Men are opposites— which Mr. Tickle enjoyed, but the same could not be said about Mr. Grumpy. Mr. Grumpy seemed cold and defensive about being tickled most of the time, which should disappoint Mr. Tickle... But! Mr. Men and Little Misses are strange and Mr. Tickle enjoys the challenge. He has always found it cute.

Second, _Was Mr. Grumpy interested in other Mr. Men?_ This one worried Mr. Tickle, it was always hard to tell if Mr. Grumpy was interested in anyone! Tickle’s even rummaged through his magazine rack for anything showing sex appeal of any sort— The invasion of privacy was fruitless as all of the books in Mr. Grumpy’s possession were either ripped up, about fishing, about mud, or about sports. Regardless of the investigation flops, Mr. Tickle hopes with all of his heart that his gut feeling was right, that the lovely blue rectangle of a man he fancied, was playing for the same team.

Mr. Tickle sighed and wrapped his arms multiple times around his pillow.


End file.
